xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuen
Fuen (フエン, Fuen) was a member of Furido's 4-Man Team, a group of grave robbers who dug up the corpses of four of the dead Twelve Guardian Ninja. Personality Fuen was the most intellectual member of Furido's team, and displayed a slight superiority complex. She would easily become bored while in battle, which, in nothing but pure arrogance, led her to toy around with her opponents. Fuen usually became amused when her targets would run away from her traps. While fighting Sakura she stated that she despises girls and finds them to be annoying individuals. Appearance Fuen had long and shiny dark brown hair (whose frontal hairline was taped) and wore spherical earrings. Her makeup consisted of red lipstick and an orange-based smokey eye (a makeup technique that gives off the illusion of a colour fade at the creases of the eyes.) She had blue eyes and wore a choker around her neck. Her outfit consisted of a magenta qípáo, the cloth of which being decorated with black and tan stripes. Underneath, she wore light purple stockings. Super Powers Fuen specialised in long-distance ninjutsu, and was a very adept tactician. A trap master, she had the ability to manipulate the terrain around her through scroll-held architectural pieces. These "maps" linked back to the land around her, which allowed her to toy around with her opponents and strategise with all her newly bought time. Nature Transformation Fuen, like the rest of her team, was able to conceal her presence and travel throughout the earth with the Earth Release: Hiding In Stone Technique. She could also hurl multiple spears of stone at her opponents by focusing chakra into the ground beneath her. Genjutsu She was also very skilled in genjutsu and poison handling, as shown when she combined the two in her battle against Sakura. This made her illusion even more realistic and fatal. Fūinjutsu As a testament of her skill with fūinjutsu, she was able to enclose an entire village within the confines of her Barrier Gate Five Seals Technique: Castle Closing Eight Gates, only to continue on without tire, and even perform Earth Release techniques. Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja Fuen, along with Fudō and the rest of her team, searched through the graves of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, and took with them the encapsulated corpses of Kitane, Nauma, Seito and Tōu as plunder. All four bodies were crucial in Furido's plan to destroy Konoha, for in reanimating them, he'd be able to take control of the four and force them into using the Limelight technique — a technique that has enough potential to destroy villages within seconds. Team 7 caught onto their tracks, which prompted them to chase Furido's team throughout the land. In their trek, Fudō, Fuen and Fūka stopped to retaliate while Furido continued on with the bodies. After Fudō's summoning of a rocky labyrinth, Fuen headed out into the battle field and took on Sai. Here, she displayed a sense of boredom while in battle, which prompted her to toy around with Sai. Eventually, the battle came to a close when she struck down one of his ink clones. At the start of Furido's invasion of Konoha, Fuen ensured that no villagers could escape by performing the Barrier Gate Five Seals Technique: Castle Closing Eight Gates. Soon enough, Furido's destructive plan was discovered by some of Konoha's ninja, thus, Fuen went off to stop anyone from interfering, and whilst doing so came across Sakura Haruno. Fuen managed to trap her within her moth swarm genjutsu, and after incapacitating her, went in for the kill with her spears of stone. Surprisingly, Fuen had in actuality fallen for Sakura's own trick. Fuen was so stunned by what had happened that she didn't notice the real Sakura emerging with an enraged and disgusted Sakura calling Fuen "a sick freak" before Sakura used her strength to punch Fuen, the impact sending Fuen through some trees and even causing one to collapse. Sakura then revealed that she'd taken an antidote after having run some simulations as well. After said revelation, Sakura then punched Fuen in the chest, the impact killing Fuen instantly with Fuen's death also cancelling the barrier Fuen herself had placed around the village. Jutsu # Altering Terrain Technique # Barrier Defence Seal Jutsu: Eight Gate Lock-Up # Earth Style: Hidden in Stones Jutsu # Earth Style: Spears of Stone # Poison Moth Genjutsu Screenshots 90dimension.PNG Category:Naruto Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Genjutsu Category:Animal Empathy Category:Portal Opening Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Sealing Category:Deceased Category:Artist Category:Sadists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Thief Category:Killed In Action Category:Shonen Jump Category:Naruto Uzumakis Rogues Gallery Category:Murdered Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Geokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Humans Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Poisoner